


i can do anything if you tell me good boy

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Crack, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, lapslock, no homo bro :))) but not really, poor smut writing skills IM SORRY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: chanyeol reckons he's as straight like a ruler. those 15cm... maybe 30cm ones? familiar with it?yeah, well, maybe not. and it's all thanks to jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	i can do anything if you tell me good boy

**Author's Note:**

> UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM i don't usually write smut but chanchen ???? anyway, title is from 'teenager' by got7 :)) probably their best b-side :)))))  
> as promised, a new fic for this special month of chentember hehehe
> 
> anyway this fic is about RULERS yes you see that right!! like those you use in school ha ha ha (the way i had to google different types of rulers lololol)  
> sorry for the cringy smut im like um... a virgin ?? and years of reading smut still fail me. honestly, idek how this turned into an almost 3k monster !! didn't plan it to BUT enjoy n e ways ???

“where’s kyungsoo?” chanyeol asks as he walks into the party. jongdae just shrugged, “probably already with baekhyun. come in!” great. chanyeol only came to this party because kyungsoo promised him free food and booze. he doesn’t even know what the party was for, or whose house it was, so it’s really weird for him to be here without kyungsoo. maybe he’ll just get some drinks and have some dinner before he le-

“drink?” jongdae offered and he nodded his head. jongdae was kyungsoo’s boyfriend, baekhyun’s best friend, so really, chanyeol being there was weird anyhow. 

“so... got here, okay?” jongdae asks.

“yeah. it’s... accessible i guess. um, is this your house?” jongdae nods his head, “well, technically mine, baekhyun, and another friend of ours, yixing. but he’s mostly in china anyway so it’s mine and baek’s.” jongdae narrow his eyes, before asking, “do you even know why you’re here?” chanyeol shakes his head, “honestly, came here for the free food and alcohol.” jongdae laughs, “feel free to help yourself.” he sips his drink, “this party is for one of our friend’s engagement party… if he says yes of course.”

“if he says yes?” 

jongdae hums, “he’s going to get proposed to today, and if it all works out then… they come over and celebrate. minseok hyung is definitely going to say yes anyway; they’ve been together 7 years.”

“wow. that’s long… my relationships don’t even last over 3 months.”

jongdae laughs again, “i get you. imagine playing on both sides of the team yet i can’t even get one person to be in a proper relationship in.” he just shrugged like it was no big deal.

“oh… you’re… bi?” the taller asked carefully.

“mhmm.” jongdae led them into the kitchen, where chanyeol asked, “is it just us here…?”

“for now. baekhyun and kyungsoo are bones deep into each other upstairs. the rest…” he waved his hands around, “are coming later, i guess. there’s really no set timing so i’ve no idea why kyungsoo even asked you to come at 8.”

“i honestly don’t even know why i agreed considering we’re not even in the same circle of friends. must be desperate for some beer,” chanyeol jokes.

“you’re always welcome here. you don’t need to have kyungsoo as an excuse. we can be friends!” jongdae excitedly says, putting out his hand. “we’ve never introduced each other formally. i’m kim jongdae, an amateur architect.”

chanyeol reciprocates the handshake, “park chanyeol, amateur song producer.”

“oh wow, that’s pretty legit. where do you work?”

“db entertainment.” jongdae scrunched up his face at that. “yeah quite infamous, i know. it’s not that bad though, just unfortunate for the idols i guess. i work behind the scenes so it’s not all bad.”

“i see! well, the media just portray it as all… that,” jongdae puts it nicely.

“yeah,” chanyeol shrugged, “it’s a good entertainment company, just shitty management. more common than you think.” 

they fell into a very easy conversation after that; chanyeol finds jongdae quite charming, and even wonders why he’s single. his face is perfectly defined, especially his jawline and nose. his lips are quite attractive too, if he could say so himself, and he’s very gentle and respectful. he’s got a good personality, and if chanyeol was into boys, he’d ask him out.

but he’s not. he’s completely straight as a ruler.

chanyeol took jongdae’s invitation to not having to use kyungsoo as an excuse to hang very seriously, if their fifth outing together with neither of their mutual friends says enough. the first couple of times were just dinner and drinks after work, the next few, including the one now, were just chanyeol accompanying jongdae to look at buildings for inspiration.

as they drove out of seoul into gyeonggi-do, jongdae continued drawing vigorously on his sketch pad and chanyeol looked amused.

“what?” 

“you can draw really fast and really well too,” chanyeol comments, watching jongdae draw an entire landscape within minutes.

“just a sketch,” he shrugged. “hey, baek asked me who i’ve been hanging out with and he was surprised when i said you.”

“should he be? they abandoned us both at the party.”

“exactly. they thought we wouldn’t even say a single word to each other for the two hours we were left alone.” chanyeol snorts as he turns into the highway, looking through the window to look for cars.

“maybe they didn’t expect we’d like to go out so much. i mean it’s only been a couple of weeks and we’ve gone out quite a bit,” chanyeol admits, “but i don’t really have any other friends anyway so…”

“you’re a fun and easy-going person. i wish we’d be friends sooner.”

“yeah, me too.” jongdae is truly very easy to get along with, and he’s quite fun too. although they may not have the same interests or hobbies, chanyeol still finds himself drawn to the man. he concludes that they complemented each other quite well, they were on similar wavelengths and that he enjoys his company a lot. yeah, that’s probably it. he’s ruler-straight, remember?

* * *

“have you ever had gay sex?” jongdae chokes on his food at the bluntness and suddenness of the question, and chanyeol realises he could have worded it better. oh well.

“you mean just… sex?”

“sex with other men.”

“mmm, yeah. yeah… why?”

“just asking.”

honestly? chanyeol had been having some _dreams_ about jongdae lately, and it's the rated kind. he knows he is attracted to his new friend of 3 months but he didn't know it was to this extent until he woke up sweating with the biggest morning wood he has had.

"is it… is it weird?"

"weird? no. different? yeah. why? curious?" jongdae smirks as he sees the red on chanyeol's cheeks and ears.

"n-no…" he clears his throat and down the water in front of him.

"if you are… i'm open for business. just saying."

"seriously? do you do this for everyone?"

jongdae shakes his head, "just the hot ones. also, it's been awhile since i've had sex and i certainly wouldn't mind teaching a newbie. have you had sex before?"

"not… not with guys."

"so yes. that simplifies things. it's not _that_ different in technicalities, but it feels different."

"oh." chanyeol stayed silent for a while, trying to process everything, before he asks, "if i am interested, not saying that i am 100% yet… but _if,_ no homo, right? i am not gay."

at that, jongdae laughs out loud, so loudly he is attracting the attention of other customers, "sure… i guess?"

phew, ruler-chanyeol sighs in relief. 

"so… how do you want to go about this?"

"depends, what do you want to do? blowjobs? missionary? the world is our oyster!"

"um…" chanyeol shuffles nervously on jongdae's bed, "let's start with the basics?"

jongdae smirks, "is kissing too homo for you or…?"

"it's… it's fine, i guess?" jongdae smiles genuinely this time (and it makes chanyeol’s heart skip) as he leans in and presses their lips together. they were soft, yet firm as their lips found the perfect rhythm that chanyeol doesn’t even remember he’s currently kissing a _guy_ . he also doesn’t realise that jongdae was now straddling him until he feels the roughness of their jeans against each other, which also meant that their almost-there erections were rubbing against each other through the thick barrier. well, jongdae’s almost there, chanyeol’s certain he’s already _there_.

“mmm,” jongdae moans, “seems like your little man is already ready. have you been thinking about this?”

“m-maybe…” jongdae moans again and it sends _something_ towards chanyeol’s ‘little man’ and it’s owner pulls away, feeling overwhelmed and a little sensitive.

“too much?” chanyeol nods as jongdae comfortingly rubbed his back, whispering sweet nothings to his ears. once he felt like chanyeol had calmed down a little, he teases, “poor baby.”

“am not baby,” the giant pouts, and jongdae laughs, chanyeol wishing he can hear it forever.

“here,” jongdae guides chanyeol to lean against the headrest as he pulls his legs open. “i’ll do it slowly, okay?” chanyeol nodded his head, licking his lips as he watched jongdae’s next movements. the smaller man slid down and zipped open his jeans, pulling it all the way down along with his minions boxers (which jongdae chuckled at. fuck, chanyeol was not prepared, okay?). most importantly, it freed the little man - hot, hard and red - and jongdae whistled.

“impressive.”

“thanks,” chanyeol blushed awkwardly, “do i… do i take out my shirt?”

“only if you want to.” jongdae noses along the shaft and circles his hand around it. “are you ready? no homo though.” chanyeol nodded his head in anticipation, leaning back and enjoying the ride.

“how was it?”

“mm?” chanyeol’s mind was still hazy from the last 30 minutes, “good.” he looked to the other and belatedly realized jongdae was still hard. “do you want me to…?”

“all good. it’s your first time so i’ll just,” jongdae points to the bathroom, “myself, yeah?”

“wait, i… i want to?”

the other widened his eyes, “are you sure?”

“yeah... i don’t mind… taking it in…?” chanyeol says, a little unsure about how to phrase it.

“you don’t have to, ch-”

“i want to, really! um... i already prepped myself this morning so you can just…”

jongdae seems more surprised by the second, who could blame him? even chanyeol was a little surprised with himself. he kinda dreamt of jongdae and handcuffs, waking up with the dire need to finger himself to exhaustion. 

“so i can just…?”  
“go straight in, yes.” jongdae slowly nodded, giving the other some time to back out if he wanted; lubing up and putting a condom on. he lines his dick against chanyeol’s rim, and pushes in slowly. it took time for the both of them to adjust, chanyeol more considering it’s his first time taking anything into his ass.

“fuck, you’re so tight,” jongdae hisses, staying still as chanyeol’s face scrunches up at the pleasure and pain. he caresses the other’s cheeks, in hopes to calm him down, leaving kisses along his bare chest and neck. chanyeol makes a small noise a few minutes later, “you… you c-can move now.” jongdae nodded his head as he started off very slow, the other still adjusting to it.

“faster.” jongdae quickens up bit by bit, and the next thing he knows, he was hitting chanyeol’s prostate right on. “faster, harder,” chanyeol chants like a prayer, “harder, please, jongdae.” he gets hard again, really fast too; very much enjoying this whole new experience much more than he’d expected.

“shit, baby. i’m close,” jongdae moans, “so tight for me, baby.” chanyeol swoons at that.

“more, more.”

“shit, shit. you like this don’t you? like it when your ass gets wrecked by another dick like this. no homo though, right?” chanyeol moans even louder at the dirty talk. “i wonder if you’d let anyone else take you like this”

“no... no just you. please jongdae,” he begs.

“please what?”

“let me,” he gasps at the particular hard thrust, “let me cum p-please.”

jongdae thrusts faster now, catching his own pleasure and not answering to chanyeol’s constant begging.

“fuck, fuck okay. cum with me, baby,” he finally relents, both eventually moaning loudly at their own releases. jongdae helps ride out chanyeol’s second release, pulling out and tying up the condom after. he lies down beside chanyeol and spoons him from the back, the younger curling into the other, back-to-chest.

“you okay, baby?” chanyeol hums in content at the question, but pouts when he realises how empty he feels. “what’s wrong?” he shakes his head, pushing himself against jongdae. 

okay, maybe he’s still a ruler - just a [hip](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51c7oQYNvaL._AC_SL1000_.jpg) one.

* * *

in jongdae’s defense, he thought it’d be a one-time experiment. he didn’t expect chanyeol to call him one night, and for that call to be a booty one.

“i’ve done some… research. i want to try and give you a blowjob.”

“well, that’s forward. you do realise both kyungsoo and baekhyun are in his room, right? wouldn’t it ruin you ‘no homo’ rep?” chanyeol shakes his head, “it’s fine… we can just be quiet.” jongdae just hums before letting chanyeol in. “have you eaten?” chanyeol shakes his head, “i don’t care about that. i’m kinda… worked up right now.” jongdae narrows his eyes, but nods anyway. “wait for me upstairs. i’ll just prepare some snacks and drinks just in case.”

“you brought a dildo…” jongdae says as soon as he stepped into the room to see chanyeol holding the navy blue toy. 

“i just bought it. to practice on.”

“what does it do?” he asks as he puts down the water and brownies.

“just... it vibrates and… that’s it. is there supposed to be more?”

“yeah, they’re many different kinds. but since you’re a beginner, it should be enough.” he joins chanyeol on the bed and kisses him, the younger reciprocating quite favourably.

“someone’s excited.” 

“i really wanna get to it, if you don’t mind.”

jongdae chuckles, “be my guest.” chanyeol shrugs off his clothes, and spreads his legs out for jongdae to see.

“i thought you were giv- oh.” jongdae was stumped by chanyeol putting his fingers into his mouth and coating them with saliva, before inserting not one, or two, but three fingers into his hole. chanyeol moans, jongdae getting breathless and hard by the alluring image in front of him. 

“j-jongdae…” chanyeol breathes out.

“i’m right here, baby.” chanyeol had a full hard-on now, still pushing his fingers in and out, hitting his prostate constantly with his fingers. legs shaking, he spoils himself with one more thrust, curling his fingers, before pulling out. jongdae gasps, mouth wide open in shock when chanyeol easily inserts the dildo into his hole and pulls out a small remote.

“here.”

“you want me to… control it?” chanyeol nods before turning over and leaning towards jongdae’s legs.

there’s only so much you can learn from ~~porn~~ research, but jongdae was pleasantly surprised by the result. he’s more than happy to play with the dildo, increasing and decreasing its frequency as he likes, watching chanyeol spectacularly bobbing his head on his dick. 

“wanna fuck your mouth so bad. can i?” chanyeol nods to the best of his abilities, relaxing his jaws. jongdae’s dick was larger than he expected, so he couldn’t move well. the more jongdae thrusts up, the more vibrations chanyeol would feel in his ass. jongdae lost a little control when he lets go of the remote, the dildo at its maximum, as he chases his high and barely gives chanyeol a heads-up when he comes. the younger forces himself to swallow it all, feeling more encouraged with the way jongdae moans so satisfyingly and him saying, “yes, baby. swallow it all like the good boy you are.” he must’ve liked it, when jongdae hears a loud moan as chanyeol does swallow it all.

“good boy. have you cum yet?” chanyeol shakes his head, and jongdae pulls him off his dick. he turns the limp chanyeol around and leans him against his body, chest to his back, constantly complimenting how good he is, how well he has done, how much of a good boy he is to jongdae. chanyeol nods, mind still out-of-it, that he doesn’t really register jongdae circling his hand around his dick, and starts stroking it.

“you like it when i call you a good boy, huh?” a small nod.

“do you think you’ve been a good boy to me so far?” another nod.

“are you sure?”

this time, chanyeol speaks softly, “yes, yes, daddy i’ve been a good boy for you. please let me cum, daddy.” jongdae raises his brows at the new name, making a mental note to ask what kind of research chanyeol has done, but decides for now to gently swipe his finger along the head of the dick and run his finger in between the slit.

“cum for me, baby boy.” at that, chanyeol arches up and lets go.

“wanna keep this in while you sleep, baby?” jongdae asks as he cleans a very sleepy chanyeol up.

“no. want you.”

“now? you’re tired, baby.” chanyeol shakes his head, “wanna sleep with you in me. oh, jongdae gets it now.

“i wonder where you suddenly learn all this from…” he murmurs, removing the dildo before slowly lining up his soft dick against chanyeol’s hole.

“wait,” chanyeol turns around and with no warning whatsoever, grabs and sucks jongdae’s dick for (probably) around 30 seconds, before pulling away, “okay.” chanyeol turns around again, leaving jongdae extremely confused, but realising he did it so it’d be a smooth slide in. after making sure everything’s fine, jongdae turns off the lights by his bed and lies down behind chanyeol, slowly and gently inserting his dick into his hole.

“good night, baby.”

so maybe, a curve ruler was a big reach. chanyeol’s still a ruler, just a very flexible one; a measuring tape if you will. oh! or maybe those bendy rulers when it bounces up and down fast when you flick it, just like how chanyeol rides jongdae awake the second he felt the still-sleeping older man’s morning wood in his ass the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen) or leave me [questions](https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen)!


End file.
